


enigmatic

by Sabrina016



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina016/pseuds/Sabrina016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois finds herself in the past, fighting to not change the future and to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kara?

**Author's Note:**

> Needs some work, not finished
> 
> I do not own Smallville or the characters

Lana is used to many things living in Smallville, all the crazy weird thing that people can get institutional for was just another day in Smallville for her.  Sleeping next to the boy she had always loved and not being able to sleep was a new thing. Her  sleepless nights are her fault, she knows that. while Clark was frozen by Jor-el for disobeying him and freeing Zor-el. she was playing house with the one that took his face and replaced him and to make matters worse she told Clark"life was easier with him"  bizarro never looked at her with disappoint and he opened up, to find out all of that was a lie, it was adjustment. She loves Clark and for the first time in a long time she wasn’t sure how they are going  to come back from this but she knows they have too. Her and Clark were meant to be, if she knows something in this crazy world of hers, it was that.  

She hears the noise before Clark even woke up, she looks towards him “What do you hear?”  he was in hero mode now she could tell; he was alter, there was no discomfort or  awkwardness when he replied to her “I don’t know, stay here” in a blink of eye he was gone. She didn’t  know why he even bothered anymore, she followed him down fast in order to catch up to him  but she didn't need to go far, he was standing on the last stairs, just standing and staring.  “Clark” she shouted worried for him “Clark” he didn't turn around, she knows there many things in this that could hurt him but she has never seen him so still. 

 She walks down the stair to see what had his attention.It was like a disco ball at the bottom of the stair, there was two figures but it was like they were  having problems materializing, she has see enough magic to know what it looks like but Clark didn't seem bothered as if he can see something she couldn't. “Can you tell who it is?” there was too many lights bouncing around and focusing on the bright light was impossible for her eyes but not for his, just as he opened his month reply to her question the disco lights  started to dim until only the two figures remained.   

Sometimes eyes played tricks on you. seeing something just because you want to see it. Watching Clark's cousin Kara standing there, looking stronger than she has ever seen her  before was unbelievable she was wearing a double shades of blue long sleeved coat with the interior bright red as well as the top of the shoulders, the chest, the hem of the sleeves and the bottom.  Under it she wore a tight suit of which are only visible pants, that are of the same two shades of  blue between the groin and outer thighs, she completes her look with a pair of kneelength red  boots and a yellow stone as a belt also she had the symbol of the House of El printed on her chest. Her hair was longer than the last time but Kara Kent, didn’t look like herself anymore she looked like a real live superhero.  

“Kara!” Clark was happy to see his cousin, since he has been back, he searched for his cousin but he has had no luck tracking her. He blames himself for releasing his mom and her father. Jor-el didn't know what happened to her and all the worry lines he had seem to disappear when he saw his cousin.  The happiness was short lived however when Clark saw who the second figure on the floor was “Lois, Kara what happened?” Kara gently grabs Lois and carries her towards the living room.  Lana and Clark had no choice but to follow.

 “Kara” Clark seems to ask "Whats going on" just by saying her name, his cousin seems used to the idea. “She is in danger and the past is the only safe place for her” Kara has her arms crossed standing over Lois as if she was protecting her.

“The past?” Lana asked “are you saying you two are from the future?” that can't be possibly,  no matter how weird the world was, there was no such thing as time travel. Her brain tries to explain it way but is hard to explain something way when Kara was standing in front of her wearing knee high red boots and a superhero suit. “2018 to be expect” she moves away from Lois, moving closer to her cousin her coat blowing behind her as if it was part of her body, something she is used to, this isn’t the first time she wore it.  

“Her life is in danger and we can’t protect her and fight at the same time so i brought her to the  one man i know who will protect her with his life” Kara's eyes connects with her cousin. She meant him, Lana knows in her heart but Kara seems to know something her and Clark are not ware of  “Clark” she didn’t say it out loud but she knew that both of them heard her  _super hearing_.  “I know is lot to ask and that you want to spend all you’re free time looking for me in this time but i will find my way back to you Clark but now you need to  protect Lois for me please” Clark smiles, not the half smile he normally gives but a full one “as long as i have known you, you  never called me Clark” Kara nodded “I get used it with time, I have to go”  

“Kara you can’t just leave, what do I tell her” Kara glanced down at the couch where Lois was still  passed out “Knowing her, she will be too busy shouting to ask questions, I will be back for her or I will send someone” she moved away from Clark and the couch, standing as far back form them as she can, her eyes find Clark “Thank You Kal-El” she teased with a smile before she threw what appeared to be a small bottle at her feet and the disco lights were back but it was so much more intense now, Lana had to turn her head and close her eyes but she can still somehow still feel the heat behind the magic. 

 

The light dimmed and it was just Lana and Clark standing side by side. Alone. Something that keeps her up all night worrying because she didn’t know what to say to Clark _. Sorry i didn’t realize Bizarro wasn’t you, sorry you never let me in and the one time i think you did, it wasn’t you. I’m just  sorry and i know we can work this work. I love you Clark_ , so many different scenarios go through her head on how to start a conversation. Clark didn’t seem to have the same problem, he was already moving quickly grabbing the phone, Lana watches him enter a number in. and she gently shakes her head, she wishes he can face their relationship problems like he faces the world's danger. Head on. “I’m calling Chloe, maybe she will be more calm if she has her here” She nodded “that’s a good idea” she makes her self move, her feet take her towards the couch, she sits down on the table in front  the couch Lois Lane was resting on, Lana can see right away this Lois was not their Lois. Their  Lois had shoulder length reddish hair with a full bangs to match and always seems to love her  jeans and pants suit when she was working but this Lois Lois had a black hair with thick, sideswept bangs to complement her super long, textured strands. She was wearing Pintucked Chiffon Blouse with a navy one button jacket and Belted Pencil Skirt with Seam Detail matching  with shoes that Lana knew for sure are Christian Louboutin pigalle 120 patent calf, the package  that this Lois Lane made spoke of a successful woman. She can hear Clark talking in the background explaining the situation to Chloe.

Lana is left wondering who she was running from, Lois has always been the type of woman that would stand and fight, she can’t imagine her running away from a fight. . . .   


	2. Waking up

The ray of the newly risen sun demanded to be noticed, normally she would sink into Clark  refusing to wake up from the warmth,  A sensation she wanted to be wrapped in, because it wasn’t just any warmth she was seeking, it was his but this morning it was strangely absent. Which itself was weird because it didn't matter how many times he disappeared at night or how long he is gone while she is sleeping, he  made it his life's mission to be there each morning when she woke up. Her confusion fussed away rather quickly when she realizes the last thing she remembers is arguing with the Justice League. 

Her body refused to be moved, she can feel her whole body but she couldn't move it, her eyes took time to open, she felt heavy as if something was on top of her. She can recognize magic when it was used on her but more importantly the reason her fear didn't manifest itself she recognized the magic of Zatanna.

Lana didn't notice Lois waking up until she saw the woman's eyes try to open and close with in seconds. she tries to put a smile on her face to make Lois more comfortable. she had time to shower and change clothes since Lois has arrived but the realization that she will have to tell Lois she is the past didn't register until right there and then. “Don’t tell me they dropped me off in African or that they actually expect me to stay here” Lois managed to open her eyes while Lana was lost in her own mind. Lana was confused by the question but one thing was clear “You are not in Africa” she stops just in time before she adds  _your in the pas_ t, she wasn’t sure if she wants to share that much crazy yet. “Did you move from Africa, Chloe didn’t say anything and if I’m not in Africa, where the hell am i?” Lana wonders how Lois didn’t notice that she is clearly not her Lana, if she can tell Lois looks different then she must look different from the 2018 Lana. 

“Lois I'm”  she starts to explain when she realize that Lois was struggling with opening her eyes fully “are you ok?” she asks instant becoming concerned, which is when she realize Lois hasn’t moved her whole body since she woke up. “Chloe gave me something, it takes a while to wear  off” she sighs surrendering to the drugs in her system, eyes close seeming to accept her fate  for the moment, her questions start again “If you are not in Africa anymore, where are you?”  Africa. This is the third time she mentioned Africa, what would she do in Africa? Did Clark come  with her?. “I’m in Smallville” she replies giving her a real answer and Lois gave her an honest  smile “welcome home Valkyrie” her voice is so sincere. _Valkyrie, it sounds like a name of a warrior_  .Before Lana can ask what the name means.  Lois was  ranting  “as soon as i can stand, we will go to watchtower and kick some ass, can you believe  them? L _ois you are in danger, you can’t stand here”_  her voice went deep as if she was mimicking a man but Lana has no idea who “but they sent me to Smallville like i don’t know my  way home. And Chloe didn’t even take my side, can you believe her? Her and her tight wearing hubby will be the first people i’m going to kill” Lois continues to rant and the colorful words she is using to describe her cousin and future husband that Lana knows nothing about made Lana brush, she looks around  for Clark hoping he can sweep in but he was standing few feet away just as red as Lana but  he didn’t say anything and Lana knows he is hopping Chloe will turn up soon and he  wouldn’t have to step in.

They both turned from each other to Lois as she said his name “What  about Clark? What did he do?” she missed whatever Lois said while she was glazing into his eyes, but the Lois that looked murderous a second ago  suddenly looks sad and in Lois fashion changes the subject “So what made you leave Africa, I  thought you found your calling?” Lana didn’t know what to say to that and after listening to her rant, disclosing she wasn’t the same Lana wasn’t a good idea but she also didn’t want to lie  “Africa isn’t my home” it was the truth, smallville was her home, she tried leaving more than once and all she got out of it was heartache “Where are we?”  her question was almost suspicious  “The Kent's Farm” she says hoping that would put her mind at ease, this place has always been a second home to Lois if she was in trouble, it made sense that she would be brought here. The  reasoning was sound in Lana’s mind but watching Lois’s face maybe she wasn’t so sure.  Did something happen to the farm. “Can i have something to drink?” Lois asks putting Lana’s  mind at ease for a moment, Clark follows her to the kitchen “Do you think she knows?” she wants to say no but Lana wasn’t sure herself “I don’t know, i haven’t said anything to trip her off, why  aren’t you helping?” he raises his eyebrow “and be the one to tell her she was sent to the past  unwilling?” he shook his head “ she already hits me too much” Lana actually laughs at his goofiness “you're invulnerable” she tells him hitting him just to prove her point “well, i still rather avoid it, she’s from  the future she probably started kicking me now” Lana didn’t even bother to contain her laugh this time and Clark smiles with at her. Something in Lana settles when he smiles at her, he hasn't done that in a while.  

 “Knock Knock, so where is this cousin of mine from the future” Chloe was speaking even before  she enters the house and closes the door behind her “how weird is my life, i can ask questions like that ?” she joins her friends at the kitchen table. “we didn’t tell her” Lana blurts out hoping Lois didn’t hear that, she is hoping now that Chloe is here, they can sit Lois down and explain it to her  “Right and why not?” Chloe eyes focus on Lana as if it was her fault.  There isn't just tension between her and Clark, she remembers Chloe coming to her about her concerns on bizarro and her disregarding Chloe's concern so easily as if she knew better _"Chloe, maybe it's time for you to let go of him a little"_   the fact Clark was willing to fly her to Paris without discussing it with Chloe should have been her red flag, Clark might love her but Chloe was his go to girl, his best friend and in a way Chloe blames her for not realizing it wasn't Clark. 

"we through you should be here, she could use family; it will probably be a shock to find out she traveled 11 year into the past” Clark's voice brought her back to the conversation. None of them heard the foot steps approaching. “Well it wouldn’t be the first time I traveled in time smallville” three heads look up to see Lois Lane. 


	3. A Bag of tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lois getting home isn't easy.

“What, no Hellos” she broke the silence when all three of us just stood and gawking at her. Chloe was the one to find her voice first “wow- wow- Lois, you look- well” Lana doesn't remember ever seeing Lois smile, smirk yes especially around Clark but never a real honest smile. But the smile she was just giving Chloe was warm, it was as though hearing Chloe stutter words was something new or different. “What room did I appear in? Who dropped me off? How long have I been? You know what, not important” the questions rolled of her tongue and before we could even progress it she was moving on. she moved like a woman on mission. She walked into the kitchen and went straight for the dining room. Her black bag was on the dinning room table, after Kara left Clark picked it up from the floor but the way Lois grabs it  like a long lost friend, makes Lana briefly wonders if time travel can cause brain damage but she quickly dismisses the idea when Lois starts walking back into the living room, 11 years in the future Lois still doesn’t know how to stand still. She empties her bag into the sitting room table and she drops herself on the floor as kicking of her shoes. 

Chloe, Clark and Lana move as a unit to the couch completely lost.

“Lois, what are you looking for?” this was the first time Clark has spoken to Lois since she has arrived, Lana wonders why it felt like he was almost avoiding her. Lois ignores him, there was so much stuff on the table, more of the stuff were dropping on the floor but Lois didn’t seem to care.

“Woah, what is this? Is this an Ipad? It's so worth the wait i saw it on “ _the new technology magazine_ last month but although it looked different than, I guess in your time they made more improvements?” Chloe was in heaven, her eyes lit up the same way they light up when she is working on a great story. she put the ipad down when she saw the phone “I want this?”she said handing the phone, it asked for her thumbprint and she laid her thumb on the one button and it opened for her and her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning “When does this come out?” she asked,  seeing the way Clark and I were watching, she become defensive. “What? this Is future technology, it would be werid not to freak over it”she said putting down on the iphone.  her hand reached for the newspaper but Lois snatch it before she could even see the front page “Sorry Cuz no sneak peek” she plucked the lighter from the pile on the table and burned the newspaper in front of them, she got up and throw it in the fireplace, Lana can see Chloe regretted not seeing what was on the newspaper. “Seriously? Is alright for me to see future phones and Ipads but a newspaper is a huge deal?” Lois shrugges, she appears to already put the incident out of her mind “Iphones and Ipads don’t tell you the future". Lana saw Clark's smile from her peripheral vision, he obliviously agreed with her burning the newspaper.

Lana inspects all the junk Lois was carrying with her, lipstick, two pair of shoes, a dress, two presents and two different type of ties. Cookies, a small makeup bag, pepper spray, hand cuff, stan gun, a laser hand gun.  Lois had some crazy stuff in her bag but oddly eough it reminded Lana of Chloe's car trunk, she grips what looked like a grenade in her hand, “looks like the one in the back of your car” she told Chloe showing her the Grenade and catching Lois's attention “Careful,Chloe gave me this?” she said taking it back and she packing it away in her bag

“What a shocker” Clark's tone was full of sarcasm “You two give each other Grenades, isn’t that illegal” Lois paused picking through her stuff and studys Clark for a while, Lana can tell she wants to tease him, she has the same mischief look in her eyes as their Lois but glance at Lana seems to make her change her mind, she almost looked sad, as if she wasn’t sure she was allowed to say what came to her mind but that didnt stop her from replying “Is a Pound Pistol Grip Fog, just a pepper spray but i can throw as if it was a Grenade” Chloe was eyeing the Pepper spray Grenade as if it was her latest favourite toy, “Cool, can i have it?” Lana shook her head, sometime Lois and Chloe were nothing alike and sometimes is too real how related they are.

Lois already went back to going towards all her stuff one by one but she still nodded to Chloe, Chloe leap over the table just to grab her new toy but Lana knew she would rather have the Ipad or the Ipad, when Chloe was returning to her seat, she eblowed one of the two presents on the table and it dropped open near Lana’s leg. She was so shocked by what was in the present box that she kicked it under the couch instead of giving it back.

Lois seem to finally give up when she repeated went through her stuff “What were you looking for” Chloe asked seeing the disappointed look on her cousin's face. “Something to get me home, but is not in here, it was Taken but no one knew i had it” Lana was confused “You had something that would get you back to 2018?” could anyone just pop in time? How come it was the first time they were hearing about this time travel stuff if it could be done so easily.

“I have powerful friends, I just need to find someone to get me home?” Lois said not explaining herself or even contemplating for a second that she might have to stay here for a while. Lana saw the moment Clark's face switched from a caring friend to a hero that had someone he needed to protect. he sat up straighter, his voice was more determinded when he spoke “Lois, you can’t go back home, I don’t know what it is that's after you but it was serious enough for you to be dropped off in the past and you need to stay here, where you are safe?” she shook her head sadly, “Is not after me and I’m going home” her voice was full of sadness and determined at the sometime but she seemed intent to remain strong instead of falling apart, she was fighting back, refusing to sit on the sidelines.  shoving everything back in her bag, she stood, turning towards her cousin “Can you take me to watchtower?” Lana was confused by the amount of emotion one sentence brought out in Chloe, she seemed alarmed, shocked and bewildered with a touch of nervousness “I’m sorry, take you where?”    



	4. Chapter 4

“Watchto- right, wrong time” Lana saw the disappointment that statement brought to her face but she also caught the little look Chloe and Clark exchange that say nothing but everything at the same time. She was sure that chloe knows what Lois was talking about. Watchtower she filed the name away to ask Clark on a later date or research it herself.   
“Is like i’m stuck in the dark ages and I have nothing to make fire with” Lois mumbles to herself, Lana kindly pretend she wasn’t listening to anything she was muttering to herself.   
“Cousin or no cousin, she is dead to me” this was said loudly. 

“So, where do you work?” Lana wanted to point out Lois should have lead with that question but Lois seems to be actually acknowledging them so she didn't say anything.“Ah, the Planet” Lois froze “As in the Daily Planet” the shock in her voice real. Chloe and Clark had the same confused look.   
“Where do i work now?” Chloe sounds amazed which is understanding considering, Chloe has been working towards working for the planet for her whole life. She put in the time and work and the fact she gave it up to do something else was unbelievable.

Lois seems to have lost all of her energy and but the determination in her eyes didn’t waver even for a second. She moved gently like she was crossing a minefield, she sat on Clark side; on the arm of the couch. She sighed and for the first time Lana notices how tired she must be, Clark laid a hand on her leg, “We will get you home, i promise” she slipped her hand in his like he was her lifetime, a look passed between them Lana didn’t understand, the grin Lois shot him was full of hope and strength like the woman herself, a smile that would have made most men fall in love her.“Thanks smallville”

He turned his hand so his hand was on top instead of hers and used his thumbs to soothe her, it was an innocent gesture but somehow Lana still felt her stomach drop by the look they were trading. “You should go get some sleep, take mom's room” Clark broke the spell they were under, Lois took her hand back, already shaking her head “Wouldn’t want to intrude on you love birds” Clarks eyebrow rose together like they did when he was confused “You wouldn’t be intruding this is your home too” Lana fixed her eyes on the floor, in all the times she been here, he never said this was her home, “i'm stuck here for now that means any information I share could change the future, my future, I need to step away from you guys.”  
“Lois-y” she nods stopping him from completing his sentence as if she already knew he would talk her into staying “Clark I might look older but that ability to be uncomfortable honest, I haven’t lost, you and I both know I don’t how to keep my mouth shut”.   
“Great, I would offer but i already have a Lois staying with me. Where will you go?” Chloe voice was soft, worrying her cousin might think she was rejecting her but Lana knew the thought didn't even cross Lois mind. their relationship was something to envy, to have someone in your corner all time no matter.  
“I know just the place, I could use a ride” She was aiming at her cousin but Lana heard herself answer “I will take you” but Chloe was already getting up from the couch “I got this” she linked her arm around her cousin, protecting her.   
“Why don’t both of you come? You can drop me off and maybe sort out the tension between you two”   
“What tension?”  
“We are fine”  
Both lies spoken at the same time, Lois seems to know that, she raised her eyebrow “Whatever, I’m going to go see shelby, whoever wants to come can come” she walked away, heading outside to find a dog she was allergic to.   
“Where will We be heading” Clark manage to ask before she reaches the door, she turns like a movie star, her hair moves perfectly with her head, her smile seems like herself again a smirk and naughty grin at the same time.   
“Oliver Queen's”


End file.
